


Hurry Up

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Walter Skinner waits for his lover to wake after some help from the alien rebels.





	Hurry Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hurry Up

### Hurry Up

#### by Ursula

  


Title: Hurry Up 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula 

Fandom: X-Files 

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek 

Rating: NC-17 

Status: Stand Alone, Finished 

Date Posted: 3-27-03 

Archive: Full House, Rat-B, DIB, WWOMB, Gossamer, Fonxl 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or 

Classification: Slash Romance 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: No 

Web Site: http://www.fhsarchive.com/ursula/mainden/mainden.htm 

Disclaimers: X Files characters created by Chris Carter, 1013, and company. 

Notes: Written for Peach, based on the poem, Hurry Up by Aria Tianen 

Warnings: Slash and Romance, strong language and adult themes 

Time Frame: Whenever 

Hurry up: Venus on the morning sky, reach your hand so that the sun won't cover it, reach your hand for eleven years we've been waiting  
like donkeys for donkey's years, waiting in line like planets. 

Aria Tianen 

He doesn't wake when I whisper the lines into his ear. I lean over him, as he lay sprawled on the bed of black velvet, displayed for me like the jewel that he is. They took the lines from his eyes, but left the one across his nose. Thank God, that's my mark when I want to kiss a smile onto his face. His two hands curl like lotus flowers at his sides. His eyelashes are heavy against his cheeks. His lips are parted, moist, and enticing. I can't resist although I can hear his voice now, calling me a name for kissing him unaware. 

Fuck him. Well, I would in a second. I lean close and steal a kiss. His mouth comes alive beneath mine. His tongue darts between my lips to taste me, dueling with mine. His breath is electric. His kiss is like a jolt of vodka. I'm falling forward, drunk with him. We tumble together until he growls as he lands on top me. 

"I heard you say something about Venus," Alex snarked at me. "I don't think you can make those de Milo cracks any more." He holds both hands up and wiggles them. "Look two hands, no waiting." 

I capture both of his hands, kissing first the right. His hand is rock hard with ridges of long use on his trigger finger. Even after his long immersion, I think I can taste the tang of gunpowder on his skin. I smile. I wonder if I'm the only one who gets an erection at the smell of gunfire? His left hand is baby soft. I brush my lips lightly over it. His fingernails are as pink and translucent as a newborn's. I am in awe. He touches me with his left hand. It trembles against my cheek, his eyes are soft, and he's blinking back tears. Mulder and he were partners the last time he touched me with two hands. 

"It works," Alex said. 

"I thought you would like the working model," I said. 

"I never even thought of asking if the rebels could do that," Alex confessed. "It was more important to get the nanos out." 

Anxiously, Alex asked, "They are out?" 

"Out, flushed, dead as Mulder's keyboard after he spilled his ice tea across it last summer," I assured. 

Alex had picked up my hand. His lips were against my flesh. I felt them curve into a smile. My mouth reflects his joy. We've won. 

"No more spies in my blood," Alex said. "You know what we need to do?" 

"What?" I asked. 

"I think we should make love," Alex said. He smiled evilly and said "I think you should take off your clothes right now, Walter." 

I wasn't able to move swiftly enough for him. His left hand fumbled at my tie, but grew in dexterity as his fingers flew down my shirt. As his hands bare me, his mouth devoured me. His lips were hot. His tongue marked me, teasing along my nerves, dancing over me. He laughed as I shoved him back flat on the bed. I held him down, my hands hard on his arms. He struggled to test me and tease me, before relaxing. 

"Take me, you beast," Alex said. 

"When we get there," I growled. I slid my cheek against his, feeling the rasp of our beards. He managed to move his head to capture my lips again. 

"Mmmm," I said, "Mmmm. I think they made you in flavors." 

"Fish?" Alex teased. 

"Brat," I said back. "No, you taste like chocolate." 

"It's possible, the rebels have strange senses of humor," Alex remarked. "Better try all of me. I might be a feast for you." 

"You always were," I said, kissing my way lower. He offered his throat to me. God, I love it when he does that. I always get the feeling that he would give me all of himself if I asked. He would give me his last breath. He would give me his soul. 

"I adore you," I said, to the wings of his chest. I listened to the wild beat of his heart. I called him heartless once, one bitter night, he sneered at me as if my words meant nothing, but I saw a flinch he couldn't conceal. I kept that rebuke in my memory. I knew somewhere behind the sullen rage he showed me that my beloved was still there. I never fully understood how Spender took him back. I just knew that my enemy had offered me something tender and fragile. That evil man gave me my joy and then he sneered and took him back, worked us both like puppets. 

"Now you are mine," I said. My mouth found his nipple and my tongue lashed circles around it. He moaned and arched into me, his nails shivered down my back, not marking me, but teasing me with the hint of pain. I groaned, caught his nipple between my teeth until he quivered from head to foot. 

I paused at his stomach. It was concave although I know he could gain weight rapidly. He had starved in Tunisia. It angered me to think of how Spender had punished him for bringing me back. It did my heart good to know that he would take such a chance for me. From now on, he would know no prison unless you counted my love. He'd never be free of that, but I knew he'd never want to be. 

My tongue traced his navel. He laughed softly so I could feel the vibration through my worshipping mouth. A moment later, grown impatient, he guided my head down, grabbing my ears like handles. (He always said they were made for that. Who needed hair when a lover had ears like mine?) 

I obliged him. I kissed the tip of his cock. I had never really tasted him before. He never explained himself when we were first lovers. I never guessed he was afraid of infecting me. I knew he was clean of the things normal lovers feared. I had felt hurt when he said we should always use protection. I thought he was telling me that there were others. 

I finally guessed why. He told me without meaning to reveal so much. It was before I took him back in my hate, my lust, and my longing. Alex thought I was sleeping with Mulder. He has a soft spot for Mulder despite being jealous of him. He showed up in my office. I was sweating with terror, wondering what part of my soul he would ask for next. He turned his back on me, the fucker. I don't know why I didn't try him. He turned to glance at me and said, "About the nanos..." 

I groaned in frustrated rage. Alex said, "Use protection when you fuck. I don't know if you can spread them to someone else, but I wouldn't take the chance. Mulder's important." 

What was funny in a sick way was that I didn't even understand why he paired the thoughts, protection and Mulder. When I realized what he meant, I wanted to laugh. It's not that Mulder isn't attractive, but I was in love with someone else. Someone I never hoped to have again. A man whose existence I doubted, believing him a phantasm constructed by Spender. And Mulder was in love also. Not with Scully, but with hope, with glory, and with his holy war. Nothing I could offer him could compare with that. 

It took a great deal of thought before I realized what Alex had told me beneath his harsh words. I had to stop being angry. That was difficult. 

My breakthrough came when I was out drinking with Doggett. I had told John about the nanos. He had a streak of crude in his makeup. He looked at me in pie-eyed glory and said "So Krycek told you that you can shoot those nano things out your dick? Why the hell was he so worried about that? And how would he know?" 

"He always uses protection," I blurted. Doggett was waving his hand around for another drink. I don't think he heard me. I hoped so later. 

I realized what Alex had told me, not meaning to be so honest. I started to think of how I could free him. I used every marker I could call upon to try to find a cure for myself, for him. 

And I took Alex back into my bed, into my life. I made love to him although he called it fucking and never spent the night. 

It wasn't until a rebel showed up in my office that I had hope. His ravaged visage showed me nothing, but his flat voice said, "Krycek is useful. We have used him at times. He is afraid to break free. He is afraid to trust us enough to submit. We can cure him. We can free him. You must persuade him." 

"Me?" I said. "Why me?" 

The exasperated voice emerged from the sealed lips. "He is in love with you." 

Should I believe an alien? 

Oh, hell, why not? 

Why not when they said what I wanted to hear? 

I agreed. He agreed. I know he was scared shitless, but I said I would go first. He argued. I won. I'm here and so is he. Thank God. 

I opened my mouth and slowly slid down on him, guiding his heated flesh with my trembling hand. I felt the tip of his cock brush the back of my throat. I wanted to open further to him. I wanted to take him into my body as deep as he would go and deeper. 

Nature being nature, I choked and had to move back. His hand was tender on me. He said, "Don't try so hard, Walter. Whatever you have for me, it's enough." 

I was embarrassed. I knew better. I was good at this, damn it! I was no trembling virgin, not for decades. 

I tried again, teasing him with my tongue and letting him slide into me. I let him set the pace, moving my tongue in random patterns. This time my body cooperated. I held his hips as he rocked into me, helpless in his passion. 

There was nothing left of his control. Alex was unguarded. When I glanced up at him, I saw his expression, desperate, needing, and wild. If I had rejected him in that moment, he would have shattered. But so would I. 

I held him down, my head moving between his legs, my mouth surrounding him, taking him fast. He arched, shuddered, and pumped himself into me with utter abandon. As bitter as he was, it was honey to me. He was mine. I was his. 

We were free. The cruel machines were gone from our blood. We made love the first time, the first time free of the cold camera eyes of the men that kept me leashed and owned him. 

Hang in there, Mulder. 

We'll be along shortly. 

They won't know what hit them. 

But first, Alex and I have some things to do. 

I haven't been inside him naked. He hasn't had me. 

First, there's love. First and always. 

The end. 

Hurry up: Venus on the morning sky, reach your hand so that the sun won't cover it, reach your hand 

for eleven years we've been waiting like donkeys for donkey's years, waiting in line like planets. 

A miracle, if love then didn't blossom, seas, tides wouldn't surge over us . . . I'll smear him with wine and 

honey, lick every inch of his skin  
\-- each second is dear, now take off your clothes, fold on the chair those barriers that we've been wearing damn the rows of buttons, walls of zips, calendars that would hate our love,  
there's no time to waste, now that finally I can taste you without the cold camera eyes, without snoopers, without love police that pry at our acts having no idea what they might be.  
Venus on the morning sky, you at an arm's distance from me what a fiery spiral: I don't know where it will take us 

when we're now stars in the same constellation, speak to my ear of the pain and the beauty.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula


End file.
